


On Tour

by lourry5eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourry5eva/pseuds/lourry5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is horny from not being with Louis the way he’s wanted for a while so while the other boys are watching TV, they sneak into the shared bedroom, only to have Niall come in so they have to try their best at being quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about random things, as we do, and she wanted me to write this, so here it is. Please excuse the (what I consider to be) badish quality. It’s like 6am and haven’t slept and my mind’s all blurry. Not edited and stuff, but yeah… Enjoy. xx

Giggling, Harry effortlessly pulls the smaller boy along to the bedroom. “Come on, Lou. No one’s in here, it’s the perfect time.” He says as he pushes the door open with his foot.  
“Someone’s excited.” Louis teases as he follows Harry up the ladder and on to the bed.  
“No, I’m horny. Seriously, I haven’t been alone with you for a while and-“ Harry’s cut off by Louis pushing him into the bed, attacking his lips.  
Harry moans lightly at the contact, slightly grinding up into the boys groin where he can feel him growing hard. Entwining his fingers into the boy’s caramel locks, he pulls Louis’ face closer, opening his mouth to meet the other boy’s tongue.  
Louis pulls back briefly, receiving a disappointed moan from Harry, and reaches for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
Harry sits up, running his hand along Louis’ thighs and trailing sweet little kisses up his torso, stopping as he reaches his collarbone where he sucks a light purple mark into the skin, earning a light moan from the boy.  
“Yeah, well I’m tired and you’re being a pain in the arse!” Niall yells from the slowly opening door. “I’m goin’ to bed!”  
“Shit!” Louis whispers as he dives on the bed, pulling Harry along with him.  
Niall turns from the door, closing it behind him and throws himself onto the bottom bunk, letting out a blissful moan into his pillow.  
When Harry thinks that it’s safe to move again, he climbs on top of Louis, kissing his neck and trailing kisses down his body until he meets the tops of his jeans .  
“Haz!” Louis whispers in a warning tone.  
“It’s okay, Lou. We’ll just need to be quiet.” Harry whispers as leans back down to Louis’ ear, giving it a teasing nibble.  
Louis gives a sly grin as he turns his attention to the boy straddling his hips. Slightly sitting up, he runs his hand under Harry’s shirt, feeling the toned torso and moving his hands back down as he lifts the shirt over his head, watching as his brown curls fall back into place as if they’d never moved in the first place.  
The bed beneath them shifts slightly as Niall’s legs are flung over the side and once more, the boys duck for cover. Both lying on their sides, they explore each other’s mouths with their tongues when Louis pulls away to check on where Niall is.  
Niall walks over to the desk in the small, tour bus room and reaches for his iPod and earphones, turning the light off on his way back over to his bed where he once more flops. The faint hum of music that must be blaring through the earphones, indicates that Niall’s listening to music and almost instantly the boys sit up, making sure not to make too much movement in fear that Niall might feel the bed move.  
Harry unbuttons his jeans, needing the restriction from the growing hardness in his trousers to dissipate, only to have Louis smack his hand away.  
“Let me.” Louis whispers and Harry swears that he could make out the smirk growing on his face in the darkness.  
Having no idea of what Louis’ doing due to the lack of light, Harry looks up to make out the faint outline of what he assumes is Louis taking off his trousers and boxers. Laying his head back on the pillow, he jumps a little when he feels the friction between his jeans from the small palm of the older boy and moans a little too loud for Louis’ liking.   
“Shh!” Louis hisses, tightening his grip around Harry’s cock making him buck up into Louis’ hand, groaning lowly in his throat.  
Louis unbuttons Harry’s jeans, pulling down the zip and removing the restraint from his hardness. Reaching up to his hips, Louis gently pulls the pants and trousers from the boy’s lean body and receiving a quiet hiss from Harry as the cold air hits his cock.  
Before Harry has time to adjust to the coolness of air, Louis wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock, gasping in shock but ending with a moan.  
Effortlessly, Louis manages to fit most of Harry in his mouth, moaning a little which is enough to drive Harry crazy.  
“Lou...” Harry moans, his head swimming with lust.  
Louis removes Harry from his mouth and fumbles around between clothes on the bed shoving his hand in pockets until he finds what he’s looking for. He tears open the packets of lube, pouring a little onto his index and middle fingers, he spreads Harry’s legs with the boy complying quite easily and gently rubs the cool liquid on to the ring of muscle.  
Harry moans quietly at the touch and as Louis gently inserts one finger, slowly moving back and forth curving his finger as he thrusts in deeper. Almost pulling out completely, Louis quickly adds another finger, thrusting faster and harder, curving his fingers at the right moment and Harry’s finding it harder to keep quiet, so he reaches to behind his head pulling the pillow out from underneath him and biting down on a corner, muffling the not so quiet moans.  
Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry and crawls closer to the younger boy, pouring the lube into his hand and smothering it over his cock. He lines himself up to the boy’s entrance and slowly pushes in, grabbing onto his hips and pulling him closer.   
Harry moans into the pillow, which by the point is doing nothing.  
“Shh!” Louis hisses, pushing further into Harry.  
Harry nods as he lets out a little moan, clearly beyond caring but does as Louis’ told him anyway.  
Louis gently pulls out most of the way, only to thrust back in hard and deep, making Harry yelp into the pillow and Louis moan as to finally have some friction. The bed moves and they both notice so Louis decides to slow down a little which Harry doesn’t really approve of but he can’t exactly say much for fear of him opening his mouth and letting out a loud moan.  
Louis’ breathing heavily and loudly as he lets small moans escape his lips as he thrusts harder and harder each time, feeling Harry squeeze around him. He can tell he’s close.  
Louis lets go of Harry’s hips with one hand and reaches around to his cock, wiping the pre-cum around his tip. Still thrusting, he starts pumping Harry with his free hand and in seconds, the boy’s body is tensing up and his cock twitches as strings of the white, hot liquid shoot onto both of their stomachs.  
Louis, moaning a little louder now, breathlessly pulls himself from a dazed Harry and grabs his head, sitting him up in front of Louis’ cock.  
Harry guesses where this is going so he opens his mouth and wraps it easily around the older boy, sucking and bobbing his head up and down the boy’s length, feeling good as a moan that’s a little too loud escapes Louis’ mouth, forcing him to bite his lip to stay quiet.  
Louis’ cock twitches and his body stiffens as he stifles a moan through biting his lip and comes in Harry’s mouth, who’s all too happy to swallow as he knows how crazy it drives Louis.  
The boys fall back on the bed together breathing heavily and half lying on top of each other from the lack of room on the single bed.  
“I love you.” Harry says, gently kissing Louis’ lips.  
“I love you too.” Louis replies as their lips part.  
“And I’d love some bloody sleep!” Niall says impatiently. “You’re just lucky the beds don’t squeak otherwise someone’d think you’re doin’ something up there, when you’re clearly just playing Chess.”   
A smirk is heard through the last part of his sentence as Louis and Harry turn red and gently place their foreheads together.   
“Sorry, Nialler.” Harry says, embarrassed out of his wits.  
“Mm, ‘sall good. Just go to sleep would ya?”  
Harry and Louis smile to each other before drifting happily off into sleep.


End file.
